1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a foldable package structure, it also relates to a foldable package structure having an ultra-thin glass plate as well as a foldable package structure having one or more environmental-sensitive electronic components therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advancement of technology, portable or handheld electronic products of slimness and lightness are booming and the foldable displays further promote the popularization of portable or handheld electronic products.
For the package structure having one or more environmental-sensitive electronic components, it generally requires to retain the barrier against vapour and oxygen and maintain the sealing of the package structure to protect its internal environmental-sensitive electronic components (especially organic light-emitting diode) from the influences of outside environmental temperature and humidity, thus avoiding performance failure, fast decay or even damaging the environmental-sensitive electronic components. However, the folding packaging technology required for the foldable displays, in addition to satisfying the requirement for moisture barrier, has to withstand repeated folding with less cracks or rupture to ensure the quality of the product as well as the product life.